


Things Done After a Race

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [10]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Launt, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was something James loved doing after a race, it was getting inside of a certain Austrian's trousers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Done After a Race

**Author's Note:**

> My first visit to the smut realm, also known as ficlet no. 10  
> Sorry for the lame title.

If there was something that James loved doing after a race, it was getting inside of a certain Austrian’s trousers. Mind you, he loved doing it all the time, at all hours– he sometimes thought he couldn’t get enough of Niki— but after a race, the sex was indescribably better.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline left after a race, all the coursing emotions crashing against each other, or it was the energizing fact of having outwitted death one more time.

Whatever the reason behind it, the result was just glorious.

It was raw, fast; teeth smashing, bare skin bumping clumsily against skin; hands and lips everywhere, with the distinctive smell of sweat, fuel, dust and sex filling the air. Overwhelming his senses.

And Niki, oh God… 

  
Did he loved how Niki responded to everything.

It was clear the Austrian loved having sex like this as much as he did: he was more rough, raw, carefree.

If he had the upper hand, he could reduce James to a writhing mess in minutes, melting his mind with quick, clever flicks of tongue; with the right pressure of lips and hands until his world narrowed down to Niki and Niki only.

He enjoyed that as much as he enjoyed the times he surprised Niki and it was his turn.

And the sounds he made. Niki was so responsive, so sensitive and so vocal about it that just hearing his name on a rasping voice or a string of broken German close to his ear drove James near to the end.

But everything had to be quick. There was always the chance that someone could go in, looking for any of them, or turn in that exact corner…

And it was precisely that that made everything even better.

The risk, always the risk; making everything more raw, bare; without regrets or concerns.

It was the fact of becoming one in the present, those minutes the only thing real and important for them, and James loved it.


End file.
